


You Make It Better

by ghostofachancewithyou



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comforting, Crying, Cuddling, Episode Tag, Episode: s17e04 Institutional Fail, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Sad, implied discussion of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: Rafael comforts Sonny after a rough day.Episode tag for 17x04. (Yes, this is two seasons late.) I wrote this in 10 minutes, don't be too harsh on me.





	You Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiltonsfluffyhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiltonsfluffyhair/gifts).



“It was really bad, you know!?”

“I know.”

It was long after 1am. They were lying in bed; Rafi was spooning Sonny, holding him close to his chest, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

It was the first time in an hour that Sonny had spoken. Rafi had found him curled up on their bed, crying. He had never seen him so distressed. But given the case they were working on … it had only been a matter of time until one of them would snap – get really drunk, punch a wall, yell at that smug defense counselor.  
Break down and cry.

“Don't worry. I'll be fine.”

“Nonsense. I'd be worried if you  _were_  fine.”

“It's just ... We work our asses off, 60 hours a week. I don't know if I can handle it anymore. It never gets better.”

Rafael frowned.

“Don't fall into that trap. We're going to win this. I bet they're going to plead guilty. And you saved that girl--”

“Keisha ...”

“Yes. Keisha. It will get better for her, that's for sure. Thanks to you.”

Still pressing him closely against his chest and tum, Rafael felt a shiver run down Sonny's spine. Or maybe it was a sob.

“I'm proud of you,” Rafi whispered into his neck.

Slowly, Sonny rolled over and placed a salty kiss on his lover's lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, mi sol.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> ***
> 
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://ghostofachancewithyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
